Chaotix Chaos
by AwesomelyMe0728
Summary: When a mysterious ransom letter arrives at the Chaotix headquarters, chaos is sure to ensue.
1. The Mysterious Letter

**Chaotix Chaos**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Prologue: The Mysterious Letter**

The sun crept into the sky and shone brightly, shedding light onto a house. Inside the house, a figure was sleeping on the couch. When the sunlight shone through the window, the figure slowly woke up. Vector yawned and sat up. He peered through the window. It was a new day. Very soon, the other members of the Chaotix Crew were awake and eating breakfast around a small coffee table.

"...shame how we can't afford a bigger table," Vector said, munching on his cereal.

"Well, we can use your desk..." started Charmy.

"Don't start on that!" snapped Vector. "My desk is for my eyes only!"

"Why don't you go check the mail, then?" said Espio, calmly.

"Okay." said Vector, standing up. There was a shuffle and Vector was outside. He walked towards the mailbox and he could see that the flag was up. Vector smiled as he felt the warmth on his scales. He opened the mailbox and pulled out a purple letter. Vector frowned as he inspected the letter. Weird. There was no return address. Vector quickly went back into the house.

Vector closed the door.

"Was there any mail, Vector?" asked Charmy.

"Yeah, just this one letter." replied Vector, grabbing the letter opener from his desk. He cut the envelope open with one swift move. Espio and Charmy crowded around Vector as he read out the letter.

Dear Chaotix,

Ah, I have finally contacted you! Do you know how long I've been waiting? Now listen up. I have Sonic and his friends right here, in my lair. If you do not listen to my command, I shall kill Sonic and the others. Your first mission is to steal the Royal Telescope from the Observatory. When you have, meet me at Central Square at 9:00 pm SHARP. Good luck.

XXXXXX

Vector sat down, his mind spinning with thoughts. Espio grabbed the letter from Charmy and read it again, slowly.

"Not good!" yelled Charmy, hovering in the air. "What are we going to do?"

"I really don't know. If we steal something, our reputation will get ruined!" said Vector, clutching his head.

"Well, they do have Sonic, so..." suggested Espio. Vector motioned to Espio for him to be quiet. Vector sighed.

This wasn't going to be a good day.


	2. Rash Ransom Desicions

**Chaotix Chaos**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 1: Rash Ransom Decisions**

"Count me out, guys." said Espio, putting the letter down and folding his arms.

"What?" shouted Vector, sitting up instantly. "You just said 'They have Sonic'!"

"But, as you can see, this villain isn't very smart," said Espio. "You see, how are they supposed to pick up the telescope with completely aware of our surroundings?" Vector pulled out a notepad and scribbled down information.

"Furthermore, what need does a telescope have to a 'secret villain'?" explained Espio. "So I'm calling this a fake and I'm not going with it."

"You do have several points there," said Vector, putting down the notepad. "But surely he wouldn't be stupid enough to do that? I mean, in the letter it even said, 'Do you know how much planning I've done?' so it probably means that he wouldn't have overlooked it.

"Well, I mean that if you were to actually SEE the villain, then that would defeat the purpose of censoring his name in the letter, so..." continued Espio. Charmy watched as the two of them, the alligator and the chameleon, exchanged words and ideas and debated furiously. The bee picked up the pencil and began scribbling circles on it, obviously bored.

Several minutes later, the two detectives were still debating, up to the point where small objects were flying through the air and Charmy had drawn a detailed sketch of Vector and Espio. Charmy had definitely had enough. The bee threw down the notepad and yelled, "WHY DON'T YOU GUYS JUST MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY?!" Espio and Vector stopped mid-punch.

"Now why don't you guys just take a simple vote and get it over with?" explained Charmy. The two of them nodded.

"Raise your hand if you want to go with the letter AND SAVE SONIC." said Vector with loads of emphasis. Vector and Charmy raised their hands. Espio's eyes widened as big as plates.

"Charmy? N...not you, too?" stammered Espio. Charmy shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Espio, but I'm gonna have to go with Vector on this one. Besides, if Sonic is gone, our whole world will fall apart!" explained Charmy. Vector grinned triumphantly.

"I'm afraid majority rules, Espio." said Vector. "I know it's the wrong thing, but we've got no choice." Espio sighed.

"Alright, Vector. What's the plan?" said the purple chameleon.

"Well..." started Vector as he rummaged through his desk. "First we need to look at those notes. Now where did I put my notepad..." Charmy put a hand to his mouth in surprise as the corner of his eye caught Vector's notepad, covered with sketches and scribbles. Suddenly, Charmy moved. He grabbed the notepad and headed for the dustbin and with one quick move...

Let's slow it down to slow motion, as this may get confusing.

As soon as Charmy's hand flew up into the air, Vector was already dashing after him. At that same moment, a brick crashed through the window of the house and hit Vector squarely on the face. Charmy looked up in astonishment and missed the dustbin. Charmy fell flat onto his back.

To make things short, a brick shot through the window.

Charmy groaned, sitting up and brushing a few pieces of glass off of his jacket. Vector sat up also, taking in the scene. The house was sprayed with shards of glass and broken materials and paper were scattered everywhere. And to add insult to injury (or vice versa), he tripped over a brick on the floor.

"This cursed thing has gotten me into so much trouble-"started Vector but he was cut off by a sinking realization.

There was a note taped to the brick.

"Ah, typical. Come look at this, guys!" called Vector. The two crowded around the note.

Just to keep in contact.

XXXXXXX

Vector ripped off the note and behind it, was a phone, in pristine condition.

"A phone?" said Espio.

"That's great! Now we don't have to check the mail all the time!" said Charmy, fluttering into the air.

"Alright, we've got the materials we need, let's go." said Vector, bringing a black, sleek bag with him. The trio left the cluttered house, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy.


	3. Bites, Bits And Bolts

**Chaotix Chaos**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 2: Bites, Bits and Bolts**

8:30

Team Chaotix waited silently behind a shrub. Vector was peering through his binoculars at the white observatory, behind that blue and dark night. The sky was cloudless and full of starts, perfect for gazing at. But now wasn't the time. The alligator watched as the lights flickered off and a man walked out of the observatory, leaving nothing except darkness.

Vector gave the signal. 3...2...1...GO!

The trio dashed from behind the shrub and arrived at the steel, silver door. Charmy pulled out a grappling hook out of the black bag and flew up to the top of the observatory. The rope pulled taut and Vector and Espio climbed up. While Vector fell inside the observatory with a thud, Espio landed silently.

"I really think this is a bad idea, guys." whispered Espio. Vector grunted.

"You really think so?" asked Vector, pulling out a couple of screwdrivers, spanners and other tools from the bag. "This is going to be a piece of cake." Espio sighed.

"Now everyone, get screwing!" hissed Vector, and they all began at once. Vector clumsily climbed up onto the telescope and began unscrewing bolts. While Vector did that, Espio and Charmy worked on supporting the below part of the telescope.

"Charmy, why don't you go find something to support this telescope?" whispered Espio as he held up the telescope. Charmy nodded.

8:45

Vector had nearly finished with the last bolt and hissed down, "Are you done holding up the supports? 'Cause this thing is tilting a little bit!" Espio searched for Charmy.

_Where is that bee? _thought Espio.

Meanwhile, the buzzy bee was wheeling a trolley with various instruments on it through a maze of tables.

"Coming!" whispered Charmy, as he lifted his eyes up to the telescope. Suddenly, Charmy tripped over a chair and sent the trolley rolling, its contents rumbling loudly. Vector's mouth dropped open as he madly tried to climb down from the telescope, but his weight proved to be enough to get the whole telescope tumbling down. Either it was extremely lucky or it was the chameleon's doing, Espio darted out from below the telescope and the telescope landed neatly on the trolley, crushing the glass beakers and Bunsen burners, oil spilling onto the floor. Vector fell with a thud, amazed by it all. Not noticing the spanner falling, it hit the ground with a reverberating CLANG.

That sent alarm bells ringing.

8:50

"Quick!" hissed Vector as he grabbed hold of the trolley. The alligator began pushing the trolley towards the steel door. Charmy and Espio followed. As the Chaotix arrived at the door, Vector jiggled the handle.

"No!" he yelled. "It's locked!"

"We'll have to use a battering ram, then!" shouted Espio, charging at the door with the trolley. Just then, the ceiling opened and a couple of guards' footsteps could be heard.

"HEY YOU!" they yelled. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Espio ignored them and slammed the telescope into the door. It made a dent, but the door didn't crack. Espio took a running start...

WHAM! The telescope flew into the air and made a crashing sound as it tore through the metal. The Chaotix followed the telescope and caught it just before it hit the ground. The carried it, out of sight. Just then, the guards opened fire inside the dome. You can already picture the scene. Oil on the floor... bullets bouncing off the floor...

The Chaotix left the night full of blazing fire.

8:53

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

8:58

Five minutes later, the trio had arrived at Central Square, their arms aching from holding up the telescope. The mall was deserted and all of the shops were closed. Charmy choked back a sob.

"I'll never do that again..." vowed Charmy. Espio sighed.

"See, this is why I told you not to do this!" said Espio.

Vector grunted. "Why does he even need this telescope anyway? My arms are killing me."

8:59

"He should be here any second now..." said Charmy, as well holding up the telescope.

9:00

"He's not coming. I knew this was a bad idea from the start-" started Espio, when he was cut off by a "HEY!" Espio whipped his head around and saw that Vector had somehow put a blindfold on!

"Hey, what the-" said Espio, when he too, was covered by a blindfold! He dropped the heavy telescope with a CLANG.

"Charmy! Are you there?" asked Vector.

"I can't see!" yelled a shrill voice. Vector growled. Charmy too, had been blindfolded.

"Get these off!" yelled Charmy and Espio knew what he had to do. He whipped out a shuriken and neatly sliced off the blindfold. He did the same with Vector and Charmy.

"Phew!" said Vector, panting. "That was really crazy!" But Espio didn't pay attention to him. He only noticed one thing.

The telescope was gone.

9:02


	4. Guess Who?

**Chaotix Chaos**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 3: Guess Who?**

Vector was walking down a very dark alley. The place was deserted, and he could barely see a thing. Suddenly, bunches of money flew out from a crack in the ground! Amazed, Vector reached out to grab some, but instead clumsily fell into the crack! He swirled around in a mass of phones, telescopes and money and arrived, floating at a huge mouth. The mouth creaked open and was about to swallow him whole and shouted,

"BREAKFAST READY!"

oOoOoOoOo

Espio was already at the small table, waiting hungrily for his breakfast. Charmy hummed as he prodded the eggs on the pan with his spatula. Vector was still sleeping. The bee caught the slices of toast from the toaster with a plate, and called, "BREAKFAST READY!"

In that single moment, Vector sprung up and yelled loudly. Charmy, startled, threw the plates into the air and it neatly landed on the table, much to Espio's surprise. Charmy flew over to the alligator sprawled out on the floor.

"Boss, are you okay?" asked Charmy, helping Vector up.

"Yeah," grunted Vector, sitting up. "I'm fine." Espio was already munching at the toast and eggs. He smirked when Charmy arrived at the table.

"Charmy, I never knew you were a chef," said Espio. Charmy blushed. Vector sat down at the table and opened the newspaper. The top headline read: "OBSERVATORY BURNS AS THIEVES ESCAPE WITH TELESCOPE" Vector shuddered as his mind whirled back to the events of last night. He shook his head, pushing the thoughts to the darkest corner of his mind.

After eating breakfast, Vector was walking around in circles, aware that Espio and Charmy were watching him from the comfort of the sofa.

"So who do you think this "person" is?" muttered Vector. "Could it be Eggman again?" Espio stood up suddenly.

"That's it! You're a genius!" said Espio. "He always tries to-" He was interrupted by a loud beeping noise, followed by Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. There were continuos buzzing noises coming from Vector's desk. Ultimately, Charmy burst out laughing, slapping his knee repeatedly. Vector marched towards his desk and picked up the phone they had received earlier. There were two blinking words on the screen: NEW MESSAGE.

Vector clicked the VIEW button and instantly, a text message popped up.

Hello! Thanks for the telescope! I shall view my schedule to see what I need next. For now, today is your day off. Ta-ta!

XXXXXXX

Charmy was relieved.

"At least we don't need to steal any stuff today." said Charmy. Vector snapped his fingers.

"That's it! This text message was just the thing I needed!" he said. Vector clicked the REPLY button, and typed in furiously on the little touch screen.

Listen up, you! I want you to tell us what you're up to and who you are! And you're also under arrest for the cause of theft of the Royal Telescope!

Vector hit send and the whirling envelope sign on the screen indicated that the message was being sent. But, a few seconds later, a message popped up.

ERROR; UNABLE TO FIND CONTACT NUMBER. TRY TYPING THE NUMBER AGAIN.

Vector growled.

"So his number doesn't exist, eh?" asked Vector to no-one in particular. "Espio, get me the Yellow Pages!" Espio nodded and brought the thick, heavy book over and plopped it on the now cleared table. Vector had already checked which number had sent it and began flipping through the yellow pages. But his attempts were fruitless. Vector sighed as he put the book back on it's shelf.

"So, basically he can contact us, but we can't contact him? Impossible." said Espio, folding his arms.

"I think that's true," said Vector, sighing.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Charmy. "Today's our day off!"


	5. Day Off

**Chaotix Chaos**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 4: Day Off**

It felt strange walking around the city which was deserted. Vector stared at the buildings, which were completely empty. No doubt that this was the work of the anonymous messeger. A Chao floated down the streets and Espio approached it.

"Hey, you know where everyone's gone?" asked Espio, his voice no above a whisper. The Chao squeaked.

"You – you were the guys that kidnapped everyone in the city!" stammered the Chao, slowly floating away. "I bet you were the bad guys that kidnapped the telescope, too! AHH!" The Chao abruptly turned and fled. Espio turned to face his team members.

"Looks like we earned ourselves a reputation." said Espio, calmly. Vector slapped a hand to his face.

"Augh, this is spinning out of control fast," said Vector, as he kept on walking.

Team Chaotix walked past Central Square, which was now deserted. This left Vector thinking; if this "person" just wanted to kidnap a few of Sonic's friends, why was this deserted? Vector pulled his notepad and pencil and was shocked to see that his notepad was covered in scribbles of himself and Espio, fighting. The alligator growled. This could only be the work of...

"CHARMY!" bellowed Vector, his voice bouncing around the open, empty space. "Did you have to ruin my notepad?" Vector held up the notepad page that was covered in scribbles. Charmy blushed.

"Well... but..." started Charmy, but Vector didn't need the explanation. He sighed and flipped over to a new page and scribbled his thoughts down.

"What's the status?" asked Espio, staring up at Vector. He explained how the whole city was deserted, and yet the criminal only said he was going to kidnap Sonic and his friends.

"But if the criminal wanted Sonic's friends," reasoned Espio, holding up his hands. "why didn't he kidnap us?" That made Vector stop dead in his tracks.

_Why? _thought Vector, scribbling down the information. _Why doesn't he kidnap us? This just gets stranger and stranger._

Five minutes later, the trio were still walking, and Vector was exhausted.

"Ugh, how long do we have to go?' groaned Vector, wiping his brow.

"We're nearly there." said Espio, looking up at the horizon. At last, they had reached their destination, Dr. Eggman's castle.

Charmy buzzed over to the door and knocked, three times. There was no response and Vector pushed the bee away.

"Oh, come on, Charmy! That's no way to treat a criminal!" said Vector, and he threw a tightly clenched fist at the steel door. The door easily fell down with a CLANG and reverberated around the room. There was a yelp from upstairs.

"Alright, Eggman, you can give up the game, now!" growled the alligator. "Where are you?" Vector whipped his head around the room.

"I'M IN THE SHOWER!" screamed a voice. Vector's mind snapped back to reality. The trio stood, shocked by the news. There was silence, except for the faint pattering of water against the floor. At last, Charmy broke the silence.

"This is awkward." he said. Espio nudged him.

"So, what did you guys come here for? "asked Eggman.

"Stop the messages," called Espio. "We know that you're the one sending them." Eggman paused.

"I ain't sending any messages! "shouted a bewildered voice from the second floor. Espio took another step into the room.

"Tell the truth!" he screamed, and he picked up a sofa and slammed it onto the floor.

"I AM!" screamed Dr. Eggman. "Search for a mobile phone in here!" Then, the search began.

After literally turning the house upside-down, and after Eggman had finished his shower, they had found no traces of a phone.

"You see? Now shoo!" said Dr. Eggman and they all hurriedly ran out the door. They huddled outside the doctor's castle.

"I think Dr. Eggman is lying," said Vector. "but we didn't find any evidence. So I think he's off the list."

"I don't think we should let him off the hook that easily." whispered Espio. "He could be up to something..."

While the trio was huddled outside the castle, Dr Eggman was plotting revenge up on the roof.

_They dare to tread into my private place? _thought the doctor angrily as he pulled out a gun. _Well, I'll show them!_

There was a loud bang.

"AUGH!" screamed two voices. The first was Dr Eggman, the fool had been shocked by the recoil and fell off of the roof. The second was Charmy. He had an awkward expression on his face, half shock half satisfied. He then proceeded to fall to the ground.

Vector and Espio stared at each other.


	6. First Aid

**Chaotix Chaos**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 5: First Aid**

"Dang it and blast!" cursed Vector, shaking his fist in the air. "Did he HAVE to get shot on the day where there are no people around?" Meanwhile, Espio searched for a pulse.

Dr. Eggman groaned and stood up.

"OI YOU GUYS!" shouted Dr. Eggman, and began running towards the duo. As Dr. Eggman approached, Espio blended in with his surroundings. When the doctor reached Vector, Espio lashed out an uppercut and kicked Dr. Eggman in the stomach. The result was a satisfied Espio and an unconscious Eggman.

"That's taken care of." said Espio, turning to Charmy. Charmy was losing a lot of blood, and if the duo couldn't find help fast, their old friend would die.

"...and this is all because of you!" shouted Vector, pointing at Dr. Eggman, but he had mysteriously vanished! Vector was confounded.

"What the- wasn't he just here, unconscious?!" remarked a very puzzled Vector. Also to his astonishment, he heard several voices coming from Central Square!

"What in the world?" asked Espio. Vector whipped out a phone.

"Never mind that, we have to call an ambulance!" said Vector, dialing 911. As he pressed the phone to his ear, a text message arrived, buzzing the whole phone.

"Augh," groaned Vector, looking at the screen. Suddenly, he had realized that he had brought the mystery phone that had arrived two days ago!

Hello old chaps! How are you today? Had a nice rest? You're going to need it. You need to steal -no, that's not the right word- smuggle the hardest material in the world. It's in Sparkle Mine, also the deepest mine in the world. To be honest with you, some of the material is in museums, but I don't think that you would be ready yet. I've sent you the coordinates. Toodle-oo!

50W 20.1N

Vector stomped his foot. Espio told the alligator to calm down.

"Is he toying with us? NO ONE TOYS WITH THE CHAOTIX!" shouted Vector. Espio punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"There won't be a Chaotix anymore if we don't get this," said Espio, pointing to the body of Charmy, "to the hospital!" Vector sighed and dialed 911.

"Hello, do you need police, fire brigade or ambulance?" crackled the voice on the other line.

"Get me an ambulance."

oOoOoOoOo

Many minutes later, Vector and Espio were visiting Charmy at the hospital. A doctor was rambling on about the condition of Charmy.

"...and basically he should be more careful. Oh, and don't forget not to take off the bandage around his head. That is crucial to his well-being and survival as his brain has only been minuscularily damaged. He might ramble on some occasions, but other than that he should be fine. And wash the bandage every week, as it will get bloody. Any questions?" rambled the nurse. Vector and Espio hastily shook their heads.

Charmy smiled awkwardly. "Har har har, it really feels good to have you guys back. I thought I was a goner!"

Vector sighed. "Yeah, you too, Charmy."

Vector and Espio then explained what they had to steal next, and Charmy nodded.

"So, the thing is, we have to get this... whatchamacallit and deliver it where?" asked Charmy in a sleepy tone.

"Er... he didn't say where, but I did get a message late at night..." explained Vector.

_BEGIN FLASHBACK (Vector's P.O.V)_

I stumbled across the room and reached for my glass of water that I always kept on my desk. I happily gulped it down, but in the corner of my eye, I found that the phone had lit up and had two words scrawled across it. New message.

I groaned. Another mystery case? The ransom note? I picked up the phone and clicked, "Open."

I almost forgot. Meet me at Central Square, 8:00 pm with the material. See you there.

I was puzzled. Forgot what? Meet who? What material? This sounded like another ransom note to me. I yawned and glanced at the clock. 2:00 am. I groaned and lay down on the couch, drifting back to sleep.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Wait, so this mystery guy sends a message to meet him at Central Square at 8 pm before he even sends the ransom note?" wondered Espio. Vector shrugged. It was backwards. But somewhere in Vector's brain, a tiny bell began ringing.


End file.
